


Men In Your Vault

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Sexual Roleplay, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Collection of femdom Fallout 4 fics from my Tumblr. The men don't always sob and beg, sometimes they smile and laugh too! But they always submit.





	1. Index

Content Page

1\. Hancock - Virginity  
2\. Deacon - I Lied (NSFW)   
3\. Arthur Maxson - Punishment (NSFW)


	2. Hancock - Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein f!SS admits her virginity to Hancock.

“What?” Hancock laughs and smacks his knee as he rocks back and forth in laughter. “You? Miss Flirt? Charmer? Silver tongued devil who can get raiders to kiss your feet? You’re a virgin?”

You set your lips into a flat line and glower down at him, “What does flirting have anything to do with what I shove into my vagina?”

The ghoul backtracks with his hands held in surrender, “Hey now toots. Meant nothing by it. You just caught me off guard is all.” He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s damn flattered that you chose this ol’ ghoul out of all the smoothskins in the Commonwealth. 

You scoff with a smile and climb into his lap, hands on his wiry shoulders and lips on his rough cheek. “Just because I’ve had no practical experience doesn’t mean that I haven’t thought about things,” you whisper into his ear, grind your clothed ass into his crotch teasingly. “I’ve done some things in my day.”

John groans and clamps down on the curve of your ass, “Boy, do I know you’ve fooled around.” If the heated makeout sessions and teasing glances are any indication, you’ll probably eat him alive when you finally fuck him.


	3. Deacon - I Lied

You smirk at the trembling form kneeling before you, the muscled figure drenched in sweat. Deacon pants loudly, his hands twisting in the ropes as he tries to haul himself upwards.

"Oh fuck," he gasps softly. The huge dildo stuck up his ass is stretching him wide, far wider than anything he's ever felt before. It's an uncomfortable stretch but so pleasurable at the same time. The bumps and curves slide against his prostate, bringing waves of pleasure that cause his body to weaken and falter.

The floor beneath him is slick with sweat and lube and he's sliding everywhere despite his best efforts to gather his knees under him. His arms, already aching from being held there for what seems like ages, give out and he sinks back onto the dildo deeper than he was before. "Ahhhhh shit! Shitshitshit-" he swears and throws his head back, hips twitching from the sudden burst of sensation as his hole is forced wide open.

"Oh fuck it's pressing so deep," Deacon whimpers as he slips more, his weight bearing him down on the cock.

You tut at him, "Oh you baby, it's only like three inches in!" In your hand is a bottle of oil that you tilt and squirt onto the ground by his knees. "I think you can handle a little more."

"Oh nonononono-!" the spy grunts and moans as his legs slide away completely and he drops onto the thick cock like a stone. "OH FUUUUCK!" His own hard cock is throbbing and leaking, so red and unattended that you want to reach over and tease him a little. Maybe later. Instead, you grab the nipple clamps that you found at a destroyed fetish shop and restored, and saunter over to approach the trembling man.

"How's it going, Deacs?"

He glances up at you from behind his trusty shades, signature smirk quivering. "It's-it's uh," he whines as you kick his hip to jostle him, "Oh fuck! It's going in." He doesn't manage to say anything else as you lean down and attach the clamps to his glistening nipples. You wipe them dry with your shirt and attach them, giving the chain connecting them a tug. The clamps tighten on his flesh, pinching hard and Deacon lets out a yelp and tries to double over.

"Oh, does that hurt?" you taunt him, giving it a few more jiggles before you shorten the chain and attach it to the collar he's already sporting. "Let's see how this goes."

Deacon looks down and a soft groan leaves his mouth as he stares at his needy cock. "Oh please! Oh pleeease..." he doesn't know what he's begging for, but he hopes it makes you do something.

You return to your seat, press your trusty button, and lower the spy onto the dildo. His arms drop but he stubbornly tries to keep the same position. A laugh escapes you and you lean back in your chair. He doesn't last long like that, and soon enough he's forced to sit down on the cock, this time shoving in at least 6 inches.

The loud groan that escapes him makes you glad that you're at an isolated location. That sound would definitely draw the attention of any settlers nearby.

Deacon's shuddering, his whole body quivering as every move he makes tightens the clamps on his nipples and his ass to clench around the dildo. He raises himself a little, to what end you're not sure, but he loses strength and drops back down with a defeated moan. His cock bobs with the movement, dripping precum everywhere and you laugh.

"Ohhh poor baby," you pout and get up to saunter over, but not before you press the button so he would drop on the last two inches if his legs gave way. "Tell you what, I'll let you out of there if you make yourself cum."

His head pops up at that, his eyes peeking out from above his glasses with a hopeful sheen. "I'll-ah! Hold you to that, Charmer." He twists his hands in its bindings again, groaning as he pulls himself upwards so he can angle himself onto his prostate. As he sinks slowly, he moans filthily as the cock's many bumps scrape past his sweet spot. 6 inches. 7 inches. Then finally all 8 inches are inside him and Deacon lets out a breathy swear as he wriggles his hips.

His cock is bright red and weeping, bobbing and twitching so temptingly in front of you. You decide to give him a reprieve and take it in your hand, stroking so gently that he whines at you to tighten your hand. "Oh fuck, Charmer! Ohhh fuuuuck come on, don't do this to your pal!" his protests are faint and thick with need, his hips instinctively bucking back and forth into your hand.

Babbling nonsense punctuate the movement of his hips as he rocks them back and forth, up and down, creating a rhythm that makes the cock fuck his ass and his own fucking your hand. He begs you, negotiates with you, swears like a sailor - anything to get you to quicken your strokes to let him cum.

His tempo increases as the sensations all build up and he stares at his orgasm straight in the face, the cock in his ass becoming less of a discomfort and more of an electric shock that sends waves up his spine with every descent.

Deacon's body undulates, muscles flexing and dancing as he chases his pleasure with a drooling mouth and dazed eyes. He calls your callsign with a reverent tone and fucks himself faster, harder, until he's arching backward and screaming from the pull on his nipples.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-" is all he can say as he spreads his thighs wide open to the sides and feels his balls slap on the saddle-like seat beneath him. Oh fuuuuck he's gonna cum! He's gonna cum, oh god he's so fucking close!

"Please can I cum? Please Charmer oh fuck please can I cum!" he grits out, his hips still keeping that pace that makes his abs twitch with pleasure pooling in his gut.

You don't say a word, eagle eyes watching him as you merely tighten your grip and see him crunch in on himself with his eyes wide open. Deacon's mumbling and mixing up his words now, trying to stave off his orgasm while not stopping his hips. But it's too much, the cock in his ass and your hand on his cock is driving him insane and he can't- he can't!

"I'm cumming!" he screams and curves his back and throws his head back as he cums hard. Pearly white semen spurts from his tip and splatters on your hand and the ground and Deacon doesn't stop his hips. He's trying to restrain his scream in his throat but it just becomes a strained yell as you let go of his cock and he sinks down to the base of the dildo as his quivering legs give in.

His entire body is vibrating - from exhaustion and an overload of pleasure in equal measure. He takes a while to centre himself, clear his mind, and he tilts his head up to blink up at you. He takes a gulp, "We-we're done, aren't we Charmer? You can let me up now."

Then, a devious smile crosses your lips and you turn to sit back in your chair. "I lied. Keep going." You press a different button.

The cock in his ass jumps to life, starts to vibrate, and as he shifts from the shock, the dildo presses hard against his prostate. His eyes widen as his hips start to tremble anew, his mouth parting once more to plead with you with slick lips and a clumsy tongue.

This will be a long night.


	4. Arthur Maxson - Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has had this coming for a long time.
> 
> Both parties have consented to and negotiated this dub-con scene prior to the start of the story. Think of it as role play but without breaking character. Remember to play safe, people!

“Mean little fella, aren’t you?” you coo down at the trapped Elder with a victorious grin. “Good thing I gagged you earlier.”

The leader of the Brotherhood of Steel can only glare at you helplessly, fire and daggers shooting out of his dark eyes. Naked as the day he was born and shackled spread eagle to the metal legs of his bed as he is, Arthur hardly looks intimidating despite his bulging muscles and thunderous expression. A ball gag is stuffed into his mouth and a collar is buckled tight around his neck, a long thin chain connecting the D-ring to your hand. 

The chain is quickly secured to a screw in the wall behind the bed, just barely long enough to lie slack and out of the way. You like the way he looks, almost frothing at the mouth with anger but unable to do anything but growl at you past the gag. 

“You know,” you hum and sit astride his thighs, fingers playing with his half-hard cock. “You look so much better like this than when you’re acting like god’s gift to the ‘Wealth. Quiet, on display, like a little toy that I keep by my bedside to warm my bed and please me at night. Wouldn’t you like that? To be nothing but my fucktoy?”

Arthur shakes his head violently and throws himself against his restraints to try and get to you. All he can manage are incoherent shouts, which he still tries to sound out but you plant a hand on his cheek and pin his head onto the mattress. “Still so much fire~” his struggles please you and you lean down to press an affectionate kiss to the corner of his mouth. You can’t wait until you train him to use those pouty lips to eat you out. “You’ll be fun to break, won’t you Arthur?”

‘Fuck you’ is what Elder Maxson tries to say, but it ends up sounding a little like ‘aaaah oooo’. You grin and cup an ear as if to hear him better, “Did you say ‘me too’? That’s great!”

He screams incoherently and fights hard, wearing himself out and slumping back onto the mattress, chest heaving. Slowly but surely, you can see a little of the fight drain out of him as he lies under you with his body ramrod still. However, his cock seems to have other plans as it hardens fully and taps against your thigh like it’s calling for your attention.

You both look down at it and Arthur closes his eyes in humiliation. Why is this making him hard? He doesn’t want to be reduced to a mere pet; a decoration. Or does he? It confuses him, so much so that he doesn’t react violently when you finally wrap your slender fingers around his heated flesh.

A soft moan slips out and he blushes hard, shaking his head when you drool and spit on his cock for lubrication. That’s so dirty! That’s-! He groans; your heat turns soft and wet and so good that he can’t resist just flexing his hips a little. Just…a little faster, a little harder-!

You let go and smirk at him when he growls at you for stopping. “That’s a good boy, Arthur,” you purr and watch him flush right down to his collarbones. “That’s a good pet. You’ll be so pretty once you’re broken - I’ll keep you by my bedside, naked and ready with a plug in you.” 

Oh hell no. Arthur roars and struggles again, hating the way his body reacts to your words with a bead of precum and a throbbing cock. Hates that he might think that wouldn’t be so bad after all. His gloriously muscled body writhes and squirms and fights under you, making you feel like you’re riding a wild buck or bull. 

Laughing out loud, you close your hand around his cock and watch as he shakes his head from side to side and squeezes his eyes closed. “Let’s start by milking the fight out of you, hmm? I wonder how many loads I can squeeze out of you.” 

Arthur shakes in his bonds and tries to shy away from your touch to no avail. Trembles as you expertly work his cock until he’s straining into your touch and resisting the urge to beg for more. He’s not getting out of here until he’s willingly licking your body with a fucked-dumb look on his face.


End file.
